


Untitled Exordium 2016

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art School!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alarm wakes them up from their limbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Exordium 2016

Baekhyun had never been a person who needed much coddling or persuasion. One night thinking and he already resigned his fate to study under Yixing’s guidance. He at least appeared competent on the first meeting. But his teaching method got under Baekhyun’s skin. Too many demands to strike perfection. Too much raised voice. Too much dictation. After several months of relatively relaxed sessions with Professor Kim, last class felt like a boot camp. Baekhyun was reminded again of times when the pressure from his instructor was too high he almost gave up piano altogether.

Baekhyun recalled how in his first competition when he was ten, he had a breakdown on the stage, throwing tantrum in front of everyone until his parents brought him down. Never again. Piano was his. No matter how shitty he was, he would never let anyone took the joy of it.


End file.
